I Love Cherry Blossoms
by Victoria Secret
Summary: Just like I Love New York, Cherry B aka Sakura Haruno is trying to find love after Flavor Flav aka Sasuke didn't choose her. DO YOU HAVE LOVE FOR CHERRY B?


**Shadow Girl: Wouldn't it be weird if there was a show like "I Love New York," and instead it's "I Love Sakura Haruno?"**

**Momo: Don't you mean "I Love Cherry Blossoms," since they go by their nicknames?**

**Shadow Girl: Whatever. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

(**Bold** is what people say without anyone hearing them)

Guys

Naruto, 22- I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will get Cherry's heart for sure! Believe—-

Gaara, 22- Hi I'm Gaara, and people don't screw with me!

Rock Lee, 23- Hey I'm Rock Lee, the handsomest devil in Konoha, and Cherry would be automatically attracted to my youthfulness!

Shikamaru, 22- Hi I'm Shikamaru, and this is such a drag. I only did it because of a bet.

Neji, 23- Hi I'm Neji, and fuck this shit man.

Choji, 22- Hi I'm Choji, I'm hungry, and I hope this girl fills me up! Seriously.

Kankurou, 24- Hi I'm Kankurou, and this bitch will sure love me!

Kiba, 22- Hey I'm Kiba, and I let the dogs out! Woof woof!

Shino, 22- Hi I'm Shino and... whatever.

Kabuto, 25- Hi I'm Kabuto, and I'm gonna win this crap, cause I've got a lot of experience (wink)!

Deidara, 27- I'm Deidara and already, these people are annoying.

Sasori, 27- Hi, I'm Sasori and right now, I wish I was dead.

Sai, 23- Hi I'm Sai, and Cherry B won't resist my big ego!

They all come inside Sakura's mansion and stare at awe of how big it is.

**Shikamaru: I'd definitely get use to this!**

Sakura comes with a miniskirt and a pink shirt. "Hey there are all my boys!" They whistles and howled (only Kiba howled).

**Sai: She kind of has a big forehead...**

**Naruto: Damn she smoking hot!**

"Don't just stand there like morons, make a line!" She ordered and they made a line. "For today, I'm gonna choose your nicknames, but I can't do this alone... and now I'd like for ya'll to me someone who I love more than my own mom!" She points to the door.

**Kiba: I thought Sasuke (Flavor Flav LOL) was gonna pop up any second.**

The doors came bursting open. Tsunade came in. "Hello!" she told the boys, waving at them. They waved back.

"My trainer Tsunade! Give her a round of applause come on!" They clapped for her as she comes to Cherry and hugs her. "Alright, who's first?" Rock Lee came first.

"Cherry Blossoms, if you pick me, I promise you I'd protect you until the day I---"

**Tsunade: Is he already in love with her?**

"Ugh! Why are your eyebrows so bushy!? That's what I'm gonna call you! Bushy Brow!" Rock Lee (Bushy Brow) then went to the back of the line, with a frozen expression. "Okay, who's next?" Kabuto came next.

"Girl, you as sexy as hell! I'd love to pop your cherry anytime!"

"..."

"...?"

"..." Sakura started to laugh. "You're my bitch and I like that! I'll call you Bitch!" Everyone started laughing.

**Kabuto: WTF I ain't a bitch!**

"Alright who's next?" Kankurou came up.

"You're as hot as our village!" Kankurou said.

"Yawn. I'm gonna call you Tattoo," Sakura replied, looking bored.

"I don't have tattoos..."

"Oh I thought you did. NEXT!"

**Kankurou: I don't have tattoos!**

Naruto came up. "Hey Cherry B! I'd like to know more about you and I hope you will know more about me!" Sakura looked absolutely bored.

"I hope we do get to know each other Blondie," Sakura lied. Naruto went back, proud of his new nicknamed. Deidara came.

"Hold up--- are you a guy or girl!?" Sakura asked. "I ain't homo, ya know!"

"I'm a guy!" Deidara yelled.

"You look more like an It to me!!"

**Deidara: It!? Are you fucking kidding me!?**

**Tsunade: I'm having this paranoid feeling Deidara's a transsexual.**

He left and Shikamaru came up quietly.

"... Hi," he said sighing. "I'm so tired."

"Don't be such a Lazy Bum!" Sakura said. "NEXT!"

Sai came up. "Cherry B, are you a freak in bed like I am?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Balls," she said. "Your nickname is Balls, cause that's what you think of."

**Sai: Balls!!!!!?????**

Shino came up. "I like bugs," he said as a matter-of-fact.

"Doom Buggy!" Sakura declared. "Get a new interest." Gaara came up. "Are you wearing eyeliner???"

"What!? NO!"

"You look like a Panda Boy. That's what I'm gonna call you!" Sakura said chuckling.

**Gaara: PANDY FUCKING BOY!?**

**Tsunade: Panda Boy is scaring me a little...**

Kiba went up. He howled like a wolf. "You make me pant a lot!"

"I bet you like to do it Doggie Style!" she stated.

**Kiba: Yeah that name suits me!**

Choji came up with a bag of potato chips. "Aren't you a Big Boy?" Sakura told him. "Big Boiiiiiiii!" Choji then left and Neji came up with his head help up high.

"Hello," he muttered. "My name is Neji and I love Cherry Blossoms!"

"What a Kiss-Up," Sakura said. "That'll be your nickname. Kiss-Up." Sasori came up.

"You're actually cuter in person," Sasori said.

"You'll be Little Red, don't ask why." Sasori left, confused of his new nickname. "Alright LET'S THE THE MOTHERFUCKING PARTY STARTED!" They all went outside as Sakura comes up to each of them, Tsunade by her side.

**Tsunade: So far, my favorite ones are Blondie and Bushy Brow. The others are only looking to get attention, or just to take advantage of Sakura.**

So they start partying like it's 1999, and so far, Sakura got to know each one.However, while getting to know Gaara more, and as a result, kissed him, Rock Lee came up and interrupted their session. "Excuse me, can I talk to the lovely Miss Cherry?" he asked.

"Nah man," Gaara replied. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"But I just wanna talk to her."

**Rock Lee: And stop her from getting to know you more, cause you creepy.**

"Talk to her later. WE'RE BUSY! Go annoy someone else with your youthfulness, Bushy Ass!"

"It's Bushy Brow, Prick Boy!"

"You wanna start something!? You wanna start something!?" Gaara came up and went to Rock Lee.

"You're the one starting something!"

"I'm suggestin' you to take some fucking help before interrupting a brother!"

"You get help! You need anger management!"

**Sakura: They were fighting for me and I feel so flattered!**

Then, they start pushing each other and Rock Lee leaves. "I don't need to take this crap!"

"You wuss! Damn!!!!" Gaara yells at him and starts drinking more. Sakura decides to leave and is alone. Naruto goes to her quickly.

"What's wrong Sakura? People starting problems with you?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No just drama," Sakura replied.

"Well there will be drama everywhere, I mean we're competing for you!" He smiled. "It's worth it."

**Sakura: Basically, Blondie cheered me up. How pansy of him, but it made me feel a hella lot better.**

Just then, she french kissed him. He returned the kiss, by deepening it. "I'm here for Sakura Haruno," he muttered. She grins at him.

_Somewhere else..._

Rock Lee and Tsunade start talking, while Gaara gets drunk. "Miss Tsunade, I'll protect Cherry Blossoms as much as I can!" Rock lee said.

"Even if there's a building on fire, and your mom and Sakura are in that building, and you only had to save one?" Silence. Then, laughter from Gaara. "Young man! Will you cut that out!?"

**Tsunade: Panda Boy is really ticking me off. Look at him! He's getting drunk for Sakura! I do not like this crazy ass.**

"Chill out!" Gaara shouted back. "I'm just having fun!"

"And you're too out of control, so I suggest you chill out!"

**Gaara: What the fuck did I just do? Tsunade's definitely gonna try to make sure Cherry doesn't stay with me.**

_Back to Cherry Blossoms..._

"So you love eating Big Boy?" Sakura asked, intrigued about Choji.

"Oh yeah! I love food! I just can't help myself and people say my belly is so soft, they can lie on it like a cushion." Silence.

**Sakura: Ew!!!! Gross!!!!!**

"That's... awesome..." she made a disgusted face.

**Choji: She'll definitely be tempted to try out my bed!**

_Tsunade..._

"So Lazy Boy," Tsunade began. "What are your motives in life?"

"None," he said lazily. "I just want to have an average life."

**Tsunade: He may be lazy, but he just wants an average life. Perfect man for Sakura. Except, that is, for his bum reputation.**

_Back at Cherry Blossoms_

"I feel you, and get to know you a little more," Kankurou told Sakura.

"I'd like to know you a little more too," Sakura replied. They kissed.

**Sakura: Tattoo may not be sexy or smooth, but he is sweet. What's got to go is the tattoos on his face.**

_Kiss-Up_

"How's my Kiss-Up?" Sakura asked when she went to Neji.

"I've been better," Neji replied, shrugging.

**Sakura: He's so... not caring... it's such a turn on for me!**

_It_

"Your hair is so fine," Sakura said, playing with Deidara's hair. "It's so long and silky." She laughed.

**Deidara: I love to grow my hair, it doesn't mean I'm homo.**

"I love to have long hair," Deidara retorted.

Sakura became fascinated. "I like you It. You don't give shit from anyone and it's being real." He grinned a little.

_An hour later..._

"Alright ya'll, now I gotta make my decision of who's getting eliminated tonight!" Sakura announced. "You all made it difficult for me, and it's gonna be a tough decision, but with Tsunade on my side, I might actually get the guy of my dreams." Her and Tsunade left into another room while the guys stayed in the elimination room.

"We'll agree he's leaving," Sakura told Tsunade.

"Yes and Panda Boy too," Tsunade replied.

Sakura turned to him. "Panda Boy?!"

"Yes! He's rude, violent, and he'll cause a lot of trouble in the household, I suggest you give him no squat!"

**Sakura: Tsunade gave me a really touch decision to do. I don't wanna let go Panda Boy. He's so... AGH!!! (laughs)**

**Tsunade: She better take my advice if she knows what's good for her.**

They then went to the elimination room and out, came chains that said "I Love Cherry Blossoms" with a flamboyant design on it. "My first chain will go to... Kiss-Up." Kiss-Up came up and got his chain. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"Yeah!" They hugged.

**Neji: I was proud I got my chain first. Wow.**

"My next chain goes to... Blondie." He gladly went up and hugged and kissed her. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"No, I have love for Sakura Haruno. Believe---"

"This next chain goes to... Tattoo..." he came up and claimed it. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"Of course!" They hugged.

**Gaara: My own brother got picked before me and that's a shame.**

"This next chain will go to Bushy Brow." He went up happily. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"Lots and lots of love." They kissed.

**Gaara: I changed my mind. THAT'S a shame.**

"It! Come over here!" Deidara came. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"Hell yeah!" They hugged.

"I want Doggie Style!" Kiba came up and hugged and kissed her. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"Yes!"

"I'd love to have BALLS COME UP HERE!" Sai came up and kissed her and hugged her. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"More than anything in the world!"

**Tsunade: Liar. All you wanna do is get in her little short skirt.**

"Lazy Bum." Shikamaru came to Sakura, surprised. "Promise you'll change your lazy ways?"

"I promise." They hugged. "I have love for Cherry B!" She laughed.

"Doom Buggy!" Shino came to her. "We need to get to know each other better. Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"Yes I do." They hugged.

"I need my Bitch!" she yelled and Kabuto came to her and hugged her. "Do you have love for Cherry B?"

"I do!" They kissed.

"Unfortunately, I only have one chain left." She held the last chain up. "It was wonderful meeting you three. Sadly, I have to choose one... Panda Boy..."

"FUCK NO!" Tsunade cried out.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but I'm following my heart." He came up slowly. "Promise me you're gonna get your act together?"

"I will," Panda boy muttered. They hugged.

"You have a lot of convincing to do for Tsunade," she whispered to him. The remaining two, Choji and Sasori just left. "Bye ya cheesy asses!" she said and gave everyone champagne. "I'd like to make a toast." They all raised their glasses. "DO YOU ALL HAVE LOVE FOR CHERRY B?"

"I LOVE CHERRY B!" they shouted to her and then drank until they couldn't drink anymore.


End file.
